


to fight for the begone tomorrow

by the14hymns



Series: Inside Chaldea and the Grand Orders [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the14hymns/pseuds/the14hymns
Summary: She wasn't anything special of any means. Just a person who wanted to find something that made her feel as if she was doing something.





	to fight for the begone tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Gudako -> Yuu 
> 
> A gudako character analysis.

An unremarkable person, who is drastically ordinary.

That’s what Yuu had said of about herself. She had nothing to wish for, nor try to show off for. She was emptiness or a blank slate. Her upbringing was okay, but her parents had favored her older sister who was more successful than her. She was ultimately fine with that. The two of them had a very close relationship when they were children. She always followed after her sister as a follower and loved her. But as the two grew up, a distance had began to widen.

She was being left behind by her older sister who walked forward. Farther and farther, while she was still looking for something. She didn’t really think there would be anything out there waiting for her. She was willing to be stagnant and stay that way. A part of herself however made her work harder. To catch up in order to find a place in the world. That was what gave her meaning to anything.

Yet after finishing high school, she found herself stopping. She hadn’t still entered university nor did she had any choice schools. What was there for her to do? What would the world want from her? What does her parents expect from her? Everything became standstill, and she feared. That there wasn’t anything for her in the big world. Yet, she didn’t run away but stayed still. Maybe she had to look around somewhere inside of her. But wouldn’t that take longer? She wasn’t sure what to do.

Until, she came across a recruitment flyer at a train station. The flyer was a very interesting paper that had caught her eye. It talked about they needed people to help them with a cause that will surely benefit others and the person them-self. The idea of needing someone, anyone to help with a cause of some sort had made her a bit interested. Captivated more likely, at the sheer thought that she could help out and actually do something. Anything that will help the world. Oh what a nice feeling to those words. Without one second thought, she applied and got accepted into the job immediately. In the same process, she found herself getting into Chaldea Security Organization.

—

Her entrance into Chaldea was not spectacular.

There were worst ways to make an entrance to your first day of the job? Not being sure what you are doing and what you got yourself into. She didn’t really have second thoughts, until apparently the location was 6,000 feet above sea level and on top of a tundra mountain for that matter. Also, for some reason she couldn’t get in because the admission process would take at 180 seconds to finish. Oh, what a downer. Maybe she shouldn’t have took the job. Yet, before she can even decide to trek down the mountain, it throws her into a battle simulation.

One of her firsts as well. She’s not quite sure what to think about it entirely as all sudden her stomach feels like it went through it’s worse. She’s not even inside just yet, but everything seems very intense now. Before she knows what’s going on, her eyes are closing and everything is dark. Just what kind of job did she decide to take anyway? Was the last thing on her mind as she crash downwards towards to the floor, losing her consciousness fully.

There was something licking her face and her eyes woke up when someone was talking at her to wake up. It was a feminine voice that she hadn’t recognized and that made her really wake up. A girl with light violet hair, wearing oval glasses looked upon her. This was the first time she met Mash Kyrielight. The girl seemed to latch onto her quickly, calling her senior which had confused her initially. Along with them was a strange creature named ‘Fou’, who was the culprit of licking her cheek. She forgave him fast for being a cute creature. As the two spoke to another, a man came along and introduced himself as Lev Lainur. He gave off a mysterious air and she couldn’t tell whether she could trust him or not.  

One thing for sure, Mash sure did and maybe, she will as well. The two engaged into a conversation about the Director of the organization and she felt ultimately left out. In that same conversation, it seemed like they were talking badly about this Director person. She’s not really sure what to think nor what to say. It seemed rather rude to interrupt them, but all this talk about the Director, is rather off putting and making her not want to meet them. (Were they doing it on purpose or something?)

When Lev asked if there any questions, without thinking of it she asked why Mash had called her senior. It was bothering her for sometime, as she had never met the girl before. Some embarrassment had flashed across Mash’s face for some reason and Lev laughed it off, claiming that every human Yuu’s age are a senior to her. This made her a bit confused of how he worded it. Yuu decided not to ask but it made her slightly curious.

The orientation was starting soon, so it was quite optimal for her to get there in time. When the two of them got to the room, Mash noted that Yuu’s seat was near the director, she slightly froze. It was definitely a bad day for her. Especially her tiredness and dizziness was coming back at her from the simulation’s side effect. She doesn’t know what could be worse than this. Oh, also, she might has fell asleep standing while the director, who she learned was named Olga Marie Animusphere was talking. The same said Olga Marie had noticed this and decided to make an example out of her.

Okay, maybe all the bad things that Mash and Lev were talking about her was true. But she can’t really cast her judgement just yet, right? She’s just having a rough start and a bad day. The lecture was continued again, and while she tried to pay attention, she felt entirely out of place with all this talk. She was… normal in comparison to everyone in the room. It was very obvious and it outright stated when Olga Marie had read off her id card. She was a civilian in comparison to all these apparent magus. Her training was barely anything and she couldn’t help but feel shame. Shame for being the only one who was forced to retake basic training because she had nothing her name and basically new to everything. She knew however, that Olga Marie had the right to make that decision, but Yuu couldn’t help but feel that she’s been looked over as just someone useless.

Before she knew it, she was out of the Command room and lead to her room by Mash. There were some mixed feelings about the woman she just met, the director. It was of disdain to dislike, and hurt. Most of all, she was appalled at how she felt as she like the lowest. Her second thoughts were coming at her hard, but talking to Mash, Yuu decided to still think it over. She was left out the first mission, so she did have a lot of time to think it over.

Entering her room, there was a man with light orange hair and light green eyes. When he saw her come in, he yelled at her in surprise. It was very much disorientating to be yelled at by a man who was apparently in her private room. But once the misunderstandings were cleared, introductions took place. He is the head of the medical department, by the name of Dr. Romani Akiman, (or Dr. Roman.) The two of them chatted, and Yuu had began to like him, offering that he can come by whenever he wanted.

He accepted her offer, but things became awry rather suddenly as an alarm began to sound. There was a bombing or something and the Command room was in flames. Dr. Roman had urgently told her to leave, but she thought back to Mash. What happened to that girl? Was the only thing on her mind and her heart told her she should not leave until she finds Mash. Her safety wasn’t her priority at that moment, but it was to find the girl who had called her senior. She made her decision and followed after the doctor out of the room.

Of course, Dr. Roman had found out quickly and got mad at her at first, but deciding arguing was pointless. He had let her follow him if only that she leaves before the exit closes on her. She agreed but the only thing on her mind was Mash’s safety. Despite knowing the girl for a short time, she had felt very attached to her quickly. She had to find her sooner or later. The two of them reached the command room and everything was in ruins. She felt sick to her stomach but she didn’t leave even as Dr. Roman decided to go the basement power plant.

She felt stuck and almost distraught, but she refused to leave. One thought was on her mind. There must be survivors. Yet, before she gets to even move, there was a sound from behind her. Turning around to see what it was, it was actually someone, Mash Kyrielight. The girl was stuck under some rubble and Yuu almost panicked. Her breathing was almost a little haywire but she tried to calm down and try to do something. The rubble was sharp and jagged but she didn’t care. She’ll start little by little, even if her hands were going to be hurting.

Mash had protested but she kept on going despite some of them were burning hot or just too heavy. Of course it was obvious she couldn’t get the girl out with her power alone. An announcement came on again, revealing all the exits had been closed. The outside world had been shut off to them, but at that point she didn’t care. Even if everything were to go down, she’ll be just fine with staying with Mash. When Mash asked if she could hold Yuu’s hand, she hesitated as her hands were bleeding slightly, but obliged, holding the girl’s hand tightly. It was probably the best thing she could do. Her consciousness was fading as tiredness kicked in. The last thing she heard was an automatic voice but everything else was blurred.

—

There was something about Fuyuki City that Yuu couldn’t explain.

Many things happened all at once. It was many things in a short time. It started from when she was being liked by Fou, (again) and Mash deciding that if she doesn’t wake up soon, the last thing she’ll do is kill her. (Or rather that she’ll die if she keeps sleeping due to the dangers around her.)

There was a sense of dread that had overcame her when she looked at her surroundings. Everything was in ruins and a flames. She couldn’t possibly think there would be anyone alive in this kind of situation… in all honesty, she could have died just being here alone. She appreciated for one thing for sure, that she wasn’t alone entirely. The loneliness would eat at her, and there was absolutely no chance of trying to survive. As she thought about it some more, a sudden pain came surging through her. Ah, her hands. That one moment, she forgot about them. Looking at both of her hands, and they were bleeding everywhere, cuts all over the place. It was burning as well.

A sore sight and she winced slightly. Her junior was looking away somewhat frustrated, once knowing that Yuu was finally looking at her beaten hands. There was nothing around to cover them, not even a spare cloth. She decided to ignore it for the mean time in favor of concentrating on the the situation.

But as she tried to understand what’s going on, an enemy came at them before she knew it, hardly paying attention. Mash however had quickly dealt with it, with some orders from her. As she was trying to still figure out what was going on, the girl finally noticed the red Command Seals that were on her right hand. Once the fight was over, Roman had managed to contact the both of them, appearing in a holographic. Mash resumed in a business-like manner, informing the going ons of the situation. Yuu had listened quietly, while her mind was whirling with questions that she wanted to ask but decided not to bring up.

As the two of them finished conversing, Mash had decided to bring up the matter of her Master’s beaten up hands. Yuu had wanted not to show the doctor, but with a pleading look from the girl, she sighed quietly holding them up. The man winced slightly at the sight, staring at it as if trying to figure things out. After a few moments, he says that he’ll try to send in a first aid kit via the leyline.

—

With that, his connection was soon cut off leaving the two of them alone again. It total silence, both it was time to move on. To explore and find out exactly what to do from that point on. As they walked on forwards, there was a sudden scream. The girl recognize that voice just from the scream and grimaced. But, she decided that they had to help, with both of them running towards the source of the scream. Lo and behold, it was the director Olga Marie Animusphere being surrounded by monster, helplessly calling for Lev. She couldn’t help but pity her that moment, but it was dashed after the fight was over.

The mood dropped and things went sour immediately. Yuu wanted to not see the woman in a bad way if anything, but Marie kept making her feel worse for just not having her training properly done and not having any knowledge of what she was doing. So, she snarked back at her hard. She just couldn’t help but be disagreeable towards the director, but hey at least she tried to be nice. Tried being the keyword. The girl had at least try to respect her authority and her decisions, but she couldn’t help but lash out by snarking, really. 

After exploring and investigating the surroundings of the city, they ran across trouble. They were cornered by two shadow-like servants who were intent to kill Mash. Just for the Grail. It was absolutely downright ridiculous, but she couldn’t just possibly let them kill Mash just for something like that. Just as she thought she was going to die for fighting back and the taunts that kept coming, someone’s voice came out loud and clear. They threw an attack so fast, that Yuu couldn’t barely even see and then he appeared. 

A man dressed in a blue cloak, long hair down to his waist and carrying a staff. He seemed like a jovial type, but at the same time he was fierce. Immediately, he had allied with them, and she couldn’t be ever more grateful for that. (On another thought, he’s kind of a pervert.) After things has calmed down for a moment, Caster noticed Yuu’s hands. Which had dried blood and was still aching. She didn’t say anything about them, keeping the pain in.

He grabbed her by the arm, which made her feel somewhat confused and disoriented. Mash became slight alarmed but he kept pulling her and then two (or three) of them were sitting down. The man then grabbed hold onto Yuu’s hand and she flinched. He stared at her and then look at her hands intently. He was soon demanding for a first aid kit, which then Mash ran to get.

As Mash was away, he looked upon at the girl and soon asking about her hands.

Yuu was taken aback but she kept silent and soon sighing, saying that she injured her hands to save Mash. Then she shut her mouth, when Mash came back with a first aid kit. Caster stared at her and muttered something about being one of a kind. She didn’t say anything as he started to clean off the dry blood and cleaning her wounds and burns. From there he started to disinfect it slowly, as he noticed her flinching. From doing everything he could, he bandaged them up. With everything finished, he got up and patted her head. 

It.. was a sudden intimated gesture that made her thoroughly very confused. He simply smiled at her and walked away.

—

Yuu watched as Mash go through many battles just to get her Noble Phantasm out, but she found the training a little too much. 

Well, then she changed her mind as Caster became their opponent. He literally said that he’ll kill her without a second thought whatsoever. She gulped as she stood behind Mash, and Marie hid behind her. She looked at Marie with a look for a second and looked back. The battle was intense and when Caster started his Noble Phantasm, she thought was really going to die. She closed her eyes but she stood still behind Mash.

Then, suddenly her Noble Phantasm came bursting through just at the right time, protecting all three of them. It was so sudden that she fell down on to her knees from the intensity. But with that, she felt immensely proud of the girl and once she got up, she began showering the girl with praise. Caster came up to them and congratulated her, while Marie named the Noble Phantasm, “Lord Chaldeas.” It felt appropriate. 

—

They were heading towards the Greater Grail, through a great cave. Caster was leading the way, and she stuck close to him with Mash at right side and Marie on her left. Right as they were on their way, they were soon talking about the Saber that was guarding the Grail. However Yuu wasn’t paying attention much as she looked upon her bandages hand contemplatively. She wondered… how her family was doing. 

Then… suddenly they came to a stop as a Shadow Servant appeared. For some strange feeling, she felt like he was looking at her, but ignored it. After the fight, she noticed him looking at her again and Yuu stared right at him. As he was fading away with in the darkness, she saw his face.

She couldn’t help but feel sadness within her for some reason.

—

They were taking a break with-in the cave, and then the Director Marie began to speak. That moment, she felt a huge affection for her and wanted to apologize for her snarking. However the time was short as there was another monster hidden in the cave.

Yuu somehow hopes to apologize to her soon.

—

As they reached the Grail, she noticed a woman standing there with her sword in her hand. She was dark and her armor was black as well. The woman was looking upon her as well and for some reason, Yuu thought that her eyes seemed very nostalgic. But she shook her head, thinking it was simply her imagination. The battle against Saber, no Arthur Pendragon, a king of the legends was more than intense, it was terrifying. More than many times, she thought she might as well fall down to knee and beg mercy even.

But she stood tall, yelling out commands and managed to defy the king in her own right. 

Saber and Caster was soon disappearing, and she felt a sadness in her heart as she saw Caster fade into the light. But it was over. Right?

No, not really. Lev Lainur came out of nowhere and she couldn’t help but feel a shiver come through her spine. Once Mash as told her to fall back, she did. Every one of her instincts told her to run away. He was no longer the same man she knew in Chaldeas. He was… something else altogether. But the director Marie didn’t see that, as she ran towards him. She called out her name to come back, but she didn’t hear her.

As Yuu watched Marie talk to Lev, something horrifying happened. She just watched as Marie died in front of her. She wanted to talk to her and apologize to her, but she couldn’t do a single thing whatsoever. She was frozen with fear and she couldn’t help but hold herself tightly in fear. She was overwhelmed with guilt. So much guilt. 

As Lev come near, she took a step back behind Mash, and watched as Roman and Lev spoke. As they were talking, she was hit with shock with the understanding that… her era was gone. The outside world disappeared. Then… what of her family…?

What about her family? That was the only thing on her mind as she held herself. She scared and terrified. But… what happened to her parents? Her older sister? What … happened to them? Amidst her thinking, the Singularity: Fuyuki City began to break. Yuu broke out of her thoughts and decided to focus on the now, holding onto Mash’s hand.

She closed her eyes, hoping, just hoping that the two of them will be safe.

—

Yuu woke up in her room, hearing a woman’s voice and Fou’s voice as well. She felt overwhelmed and unfocused, but she went straight towards the Command Room. She saw Mash, and felt relieved and saw Roman as well. She felt ultimate relief. They began talking and… amongst their talking she finally remembered.

Humanity has been destroyed, her era is simply gone, and the outside world had disappeared.

She wanted to scream or even throw up, but she listened and responded accordingly. Mash noticed she was looking downcast, but she reassured that she was fine. She simply needed some rest. Once she was back in her room, with no one around, she cried hard into her pillow. Her parents and sister were gone, erased from history and killed. She so many emotions at once, and simply overwhelmed.

She didn’t know what to do but cry and cry. Soon enough, she fell asleep.

—

It was midnight when she woke up again.

Her hands were aching from bandages and she sighed. She wanted to talk to someone anyone, but she … wasn’t sure who to talk to. So she got out of her room and wandered the halls. When she was doing that, she bumped into Roman who looked surprised at her being awake.

Upon seeing him, she bit her lip and showed him her hands. He only nodded and he lead her to his office.

It was a somewhat large office, while his desk was cluttered. The two of them sat down in chairs, and soon he took off her bandages. It was still healing but still painful. She couldn’t help but stare at her hands intensely as Roman checked them over and bandaging them again.

The two of them were in complete silence until, Yuu couldn’t help but be silent. She started asking questions about many things and soon admitted she was scared, sad and overwhelmed. Roman kept quiet as he listened, until.. Yuu started to cry again. She knew that her family was gone, and it hurt to admit it. It was hurting her just to be here alive.

Roman looked shocked and guilty, but as he tried to calm her down, she stopped crying although her eyes were still teary. She looked resolute and she knew what she wanted to do. She smiled through her tears, and the doctor who was confused smile as well.

Tomorrow and beyond, she’ll walk on to continue to find the future that was missing and keep remembering her family, even if history doesn’t remember them.


End file.
